Cammie gets kicked out
by mcsweneey
Summary: Cammie- "so is this goodbye?" Zach- "Come on Gallagher Girl" zach turned to me. he winked "What are the odds of that?" what if Cammie got kicked out of gallagher but because of her leagcy and her dad they let her continue training but where will she go and who will she meet. T because i'm paranoid
1. The news

My mom wanted to see me in her office, I don't know why though. The boys left and she should probably be getting ready to say goodbye to everybody. I just reached the door to my mom's office and before I can even knock on the door she yells "Come in." I open the door and find my mom, Mr. Solomon, and two older women.

"Cameron come sit down." My mom says gesturing to the coach across from her.

Oh this can't be good mom never calls me by my full first name. So I don't protest. I go and sit down on the couch across from my mom's desk were I sit every Sunday for dinner. The room is dead silent and it just doesn't feel right.

"So why was I called here?" I asked breaking the silence. Still nobody spoke they just looked at each other. Finally Mr. Solomon spoke.

"Ms. Morgan you know what you did last semester and the trustees don't think you can be trusted anymore." He paused "you are no longer allowed to attend the Gallagher Academy." It took me a second to process what he was saying.

"So what am I going to do? You're going to just let me throw all the training I've do out the window." I was mad and you could hear it in my voice.

"No were not going to let you throw your training away." Says one of the older women who I am guessing is a trustee. "You will be attending the Blackthorne institute for young men. We know what you're thinking 'it's an all-boys school' but we talked to Dr. Steve and he is willing to make an exception as long as you don't cause trouble."

"You have until the end of the day to pack and say goodbye, but you cannot tell anybody where you are going. As far as they know you are going to Nebraska and coming back like any other year." Says the other trustee.

"The car you will be taking will be waiting outside to pick you up at midnight tonight." Mr. Solomon says. I just nod my head and say ok.

"You may leave know Cameron. You have seven hours to eat, pack and say goodbye." My mom says.

So I stand up and leave without saying a word. I can't believe I am going to Blackthorne. I am so excited but a little scared remembering the words Zach said to me when I asked him about his school "You don't want to stay in my school Gallagher Girl. Trust me." He sounded so strange when he said those words. Like there was something he said that I wasn't supposed to know or something that was hidden that I was supposed to pick up on. I guess I'll figure out what he meant by that soon enough. When I reached my room the door was closed which only means one thing the girls are in there. When I walk in the room is a mess. There are clothes, make up, shoes, bag, and anything else you could thing of everywhere. I worked my way through the mess to my bed and pulled out the small suitcase under it. Then I go and take the little clothes and uniforms I have and put them in the suitcase so that they won't get wrinkled. I finish packing everything I have in about 5 minutes. I put the bag at the foot of my bed and sit at the top of my bed. Macey gives me a look so I say "what's with the look Mace?"

"Don't tell me your already done packing Cammie." Macey says with the look still on her face.

"Yup this is it all my other clothes are in Nebraska," I say gesturing toward the bag at the foot of my bed.

"Why are they there?" Liz asks.

"Because why would I bring them when the only time we don't wear our uniform is when we go out for cove ops missions and we have only been on a couple of them." I stated "Plus the ones that I do have Macey wouldn't let me wear because of our cover."

"She's not lying." Macey says

I look at my watch and tell the girls we have half an hour until we have to eat so they finish packing as fast as they can and we leave for the goodbye dinner.


	2. Saying goodbye

The dinner went by all too fast. I wish it had lasted longer, but in this business wishing is a waste of time. After dinner we left the grand hall to find all our bags waiting for us to leave. I was surprised to find my bag there, but like they said I have to make it look like I am leaving like the rest of them to go to Nebraska. So I grabbed my bag and went outside to say goodbye to my friends. Macey left first, then Bex and finally Liz. After about an hour everybody had left except for Tina Walters. She is one person I am not going to, with all of the lies and rumors she makes up; I can't imagine the ones she'll make up about me when I don't come back after break. But after about 10 minutes she leaves. I wait until I can't see the car anymore and I walk back into the school. I still have an hour until I have to leave so I head toward my favorite secret passageway. The one were Zach found me before the code black. I open it up and walk inside. I can't see much because of the darkness but I don't need to see I know this passageway like the back of my hand. Most people would think that it would be gross and creepy to but it's actually calm and relaxing; sitting in the shadows it's what I'm good at. I reached the end of the passageway so I turn around and go back the way I came. When I exit the passageway I read my internal clock and realize I still have 20 minutes until I have to leave so I decide to head to my room or should I say my old room. I walk in and look around, the beds are striped and the closets are empty but other than that it looks the same. There are still some pictures and books and some clothes left on the floor. Macey probably left them behind knowing I would come back to the room before I left. I picked up the clothes and folded them so they wouldn't get all wrinkled when I put them in my suitcase. When I shook a pair of pants a note fell out, so I picked it up and looked at it. It was the note Zach gave me when he asked me if I wanted to go into town with him. I smiled at this I forgot I kept the note. I put the note in my pocket and, picked up the rest of the clothes and headed out. On the way out I slammed the door and I heard something fall so I opened the door back up to see what it was. It was the picture of me, Macey, Bex, Liz, my mom and Mr. Solomon. We all looked so happy; even Mr. Solomon was smiling. They wouldn't mind if I took this, I mean it is partly mine. So with the clothes Macey left and the picture I left the room and the life I loved for something new, something different and it scared me.


	3. The Trip

**Hey guys third chapter i know its short again but it's all i got for now. enjoy and PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLLS!**

* * *

As I walk down the stairs toward the doors I realized my emotions and my spy instincts were in high gear. I couldn't stop noticing all the little details that I have never seen. Like how the first couple steps are smaller than the rest and the details on the giant banister. It's amazing how you can live in a place for so many years and know where all the secret passageways, forgotten hallways, and rooms are but you fail to notice the beauty and detail of everything. Mr. Solomon would not be proud of me if he knew. I reached the bottom of the stairs and put the clothes and picture in my bag. I know I only have a minute before I have to be outside but I don't care. It's probably the last time I will ever be inside this school, this isn't just a school to me it is my home, it's the place where me and my mom fell back on when my father died, it's become a part of me. I took one last look around and said goodbye to the one place that I can call home and feel safe. I walked out of the school to find a white van waiting for me. I put my stuff in the van and waited for Mr. Solomon. A minute later he shows up.

"You're late Mr. Solomon." I said teasing him he just ignored me.

"Blackthorne does not have breaks Ms. Morgan. They work all year round. So when you get there you will be going right back into classes." Mr. Solomon says. "And they have one class you didn't but they don't have C&A." he continues "I will not be there the whole time I will introduce you to the school at breakfast and then I will leave. You have to get used to being at Blackthorne."

At the last part I was a little shocked. No Mr. Solomon to help. How am I going to get around the school? But I know if I ask that question Mr. Solomon will just tell me 'you are a spy figure it out.' So I just nod ok. Then he says to get in the van so we get in and start to drive.

"I suggest getting comfortable; it's going to be a long ride." Mr. Solomon states.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Mr. Solomon said it was going to be a long ride he wasn't kidding. The van stopped 10 hours later. When I stepped out of the van I realized why Zach said I wouldn't want to stay inside his school.

* * *

**heres a song for what i think cammie should be thinking:**

**Days like this I want to drive away**  
**Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade**  
**You chewed me up and spit me out**  
**Like I was poison in your mouth**  
**You took my light, you drained me down**  
**But that was then and this is now**  
**Now look at me**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**This is the part of me**  
**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**  
**This is the part of me**  
**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**  
**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**  
**But you're not gonna break my soul**  
**This is the part of me**  
**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**I just wanna throw my phone away**  
**Find out who is really there for me**  
**You ripped me off, your love was cheap**  
**Was always tearing at the seams**  
**I fell deep, you let me down**  
**But that was then and this is now**  
**Now look at me**

**_[Chorus]_**

**Now look at me I'm sparkling**  
**A firework, a dancing flame**  
**You won't ever put me out again**  
**I'm glowin', oh whoa**  
**So you can keep the diamond ring**  
**I never liked it anyway**  
**_["Complete Confection" version of a song says: "It don't mean nothing anyway"]_**  
**In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah**  
**Except for me**

**_[Chorus]_**

**This is the part of me**  
**No**  
**Away from me**  
**No**  
**This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me...**  
**No**  
**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**  
**But you're not gonna break my soul**  
**This is the part of me**  
**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**


	4. Arrival

**hey heres ch 4 hope you enjoy i know its short but the next chapter will be longer i promise im typing it right now and its going to take me a while, and i took the poll down because nobody voted and i needed to make a choose so enjoy and review**

* * *

The school was sitting in the middle of two huge mountains, a waterfall and a river. How more secure could it get? But that wasn't the thing that caught my attention. The school didn't look like Gallagher, it was all black with barbwire fences and guard towers that looked like they weren't being used. All put together it looked like a prison.

"Gallagher has its cover and Blackthorne has its cover Ms. Morgan. Gallagher just got the better end of the deal. Mr. Solomon says from behind me.

"So what's there cover a jail?" I asked

"A school for troubled young men or in other words a detention center," Mr. Solomon states. "Ok Ms. Morgan Blackthorne started school 4 hours ago so you will not be starting classes until tomorrow. I will be here until then but after that you are on your own. We will go in in a minute when they leave for classes so you won't be seen."

"How come you can be seen but I can't?" I asked

"I never said that Ms. Morgan." He said

"I read between the lines." I stated

"Very good." He paused "I am an alumnus, and I come here on my time off to mentor a student." He said.

"Oh so when are we going in?" I asked

"In a minute when they leave for class," he answered

"But why would we go then when everybody would be in the halls?" I asked

"Cameron you are a pavement artist you should be able to pull it off." He stated "But we won't find out if you can do it today. The class they will be going to is a mile and a half behind the school." he said relieving me of my worries. "Let's get inside the van so when the boys come out they won't see you." Mr. Solomon said and I did as I was told.

Once the boys left and where out of site we got out of the van and I got my bag from the back. We walked inside and the appearance matched the one from the outside. Everything was one of three colors black, gray, or white. Mr. Solomon should me to Dr. Steve's office and we wnt inside.

"You will not be getting your own room here. You will be sharing one with the boys. But you will not be sleeping there tonight because of obvious reasons. You will stay in this office until breakfast tomorrow."

"Who will I be rooming with?" I asked

"You will have to wait and see." He paused. "I would make yourself comfortable and get some sleep, breakfast is at 6 am and school ends at 6pm." Mr. Solomon continues. "I realize that they are long hours, but in this business nobody sleeps." Mr. Solomon turned to leave and before he walked out the door he said. "Tomorrow wear something you would pick, not something Macey would pick."

* * *

**hope you liked it. im not going to be able to upadate this weekend because i have a tournement for softball in Dracut which is like an hour and half away from where i live so i might try to update again later today but like i said before it a long chapter and its going to take a while to type. oh and another thing i like it when i get review that criticize my writing it makes me better so don't be aftaid to write a review that is mean because it motivates me to be better.**

**~mcsweneey**


	5. Saying hello

**Hey guys thanks for all the awesome reviews. hers the fifth chapter and i made it a little longer for making you guys wait so long. the chapter are going to start getting longer now that more stuff will be going on so enjoys and review!**

* * *

Getting ready was so much easier without Macey yelling at me the whole time. I took a shower, parted my hair down the side and French braided it on both sides to frame my face into a low side bun. For my outfit I decided to wear a pair of shorts that were a decent length and a hoodless sweatshirt with 'COOL STORY BRO TELLIT AGAIN' written in purple letter on the front. I have no idea where it came from, I woke up and it was on top of the chair next to me so I figured why not. For shoes I choose black converse and I decided on no makeup. I'm going to be living here so why bother to put makeup on when boys are going to see me once I wake up with bed hair and everything anyway. Mr. Solomon came to get me at exactly 5:45. He didn't say much just come with me and don't make a sound. On the way there I didn't see any boys around. But every once and a while I would hear some guys trying to wake up there roommates. I also say 20 secret passageways, this place was going to be fun. We reached the "eating area" in about 10 minutes and Mr. Solomon told me to wait in the broom closet until the boys were all in the eating area. Once I was in the closet I heard somebody call out Mr. Solomon's name. I would now that voice anywhere, it was Zach.

"Joe what are you doing here? You usually don't come for a couple of more days." Zach said.

"Yeah I know but I had some business to take care of, and I just want to tell you that I won't really be around this summer. I have a mission I need to go on in a couple of day." Mr. Solomon said. that must be why he was acting so weird.

"That's cool" was Zach's reply

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Mr. Solomon asked but it wasn't really a question more like a demand.

"Sure" Zach replied

What he was telling him I have no idea because they were out of hearing range. But I can bet it was probably about me, or something he didn't want me to know. I'll have to find out later because just then Mr. Solomon came and opened the door to the closet. He took hold of my wrist and pulled me to what I'm guessing are the doors to the eating area, he went inside and left me there alone with the word don't come in until you hear Dr. Steve introduce you. I could hear Dr. Steve talking and then he said

"I would like to welcome a new student. I am sure will all make her feel welcome and at home." I heard some boys say things like 'her, this is a boys school' and 'its official he has finally lost it.' That's when I decided to make my entrance. I pushed open the door and all eyes turned to watch me walk through them. The boys were all shocked and I heard some forks drop. Wow now I know what we must have looked like when the boys walked in on us. I looked around the room as I made my way towards the front and that's when I saw him. The only boy in the whole place that didn't looked shocked that I was there, and who else would it be besides the one and only Zachary Goode. He wasn't even looking at me; he was looking at his empty plate. He had a look on his face that was a combination between two things; Disgust and happiness. I would have to find out what the disgust part of it was about. I reached the front of the room and Mr. Solomon was walking up to the podium to speak. I didn't know where to go so I just stood back and to the side of him.

"Some of you my now Ms. Morgan from the exchange and I trust that you will treat her with respect and dignity. It wasn't her choose to come here. Ms. Morgan please introduce yourself." He said backing away from the podium.

"Hi my name is Cameron Ann Morgan but you can call me Cammie or Cam. My codename is Chameleon. I'm a junior and am on the covert operation track." I said. I started to walk away but Mr. Solomon stopped me.

"Tell them why you are here." He demanded. I give a look that says 'do I have to' and he nods his head yes.

"I am here because of unauthorized visits into town to see a boy that almost killed Mr. Solomon with a forklift at our Covert Operations final." I explained.

I heard some 'god this girl is trouble' and ' that was her' and finally the one that weirded me out the most 'she can sneak out to see me anytime.' Boys are such pigs. Mr. Solomon took the podium again.

"As for her sleeping arrangement she will be rooming with Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, and Zachary Goode. I will say this once and only once, **Absolutely NO FUNNY BUSISNESS." ** He stopped and looked around the whole room and stopped at the table where Zach, Jonas and Grant were. "But I don't think that Grant will let that happen now will he." He said.

That was weird why would he say that? I guess I should just add it to the list of things I need to figure out. Then Mr. Solomon told me to go take a seat and eat something. I did as I as told and walked off the podium. I saw almost all the guys trying to make room at their table for me to sit down. This is weird usually people do that sort of thing for Macey or Bex, but never me. I'm the plain girl; the girl nobody notices. But I guess that flew out the window once I walked through the doors to this school. I ignored all there offers and walked straight to the table were the guys where. They were the only table that didn't make room for me so I asked if I could sit there. Grant said of course and made room for me next to him and across from Zach. I went to go sit down on the bench and I noticed that everybody was giving the guys a death glare, but Grant was giving them right back. After everybody stopped staring and started to eat again it was a little less awkward. But it was still a little because nobody at the table was talking. Finally Zach broke the silence.

"What are you doing here Gallagher Girls?" Zach said. I started to reply but he cut me off before I could say anything. "I know the reason I just don't get it. Why would they send you here." He said.

"The trustees don't think I can be trusted." I said

" So. What's the difference between the security at Gallagher and the Security here?" wa his reply

"Zach have you stepped outside of this place. There is no way to get out of here alive let alone unnoticed. I don't even know I got here alive."

"So that-"

"Zach that's enough." Grant snapped cutting Zach off.

After that it was quiet; nobody was talking again. Grant was acting so weird today; he wasn't acting like this at Gallagher, just another thing on my 'to figure out' list.

"I see you got the sweatshirt." Zach said catching me a little off guard. It was from him.

"You're the one that got it for me?" I asked

"Yeah I found it and told Joe to give it to you." Was his reply.

"Oh thank you by the way." I said

"No problem." Was his reply. What is it with him always with the simple or cocky or mysterious replies. "Aren't you going to get something to eat?" he asked

"Yeah where's the food?" I asked

"Over there. But if I were you I would stick with the fruit and stuff. The hot meals aren't the best." Jonas replied. I saw where he was pointing to and got up to get something.

* * *

hope you liked it! don't for get to review!

~Mcsweneey


	6. The accident

**Hey guys/girls just wanted to thank you all for the awesome review you have no idea how much they mean to me. becuase i got so many great reviews i made this chapter a little longer for you guys hope you like it!**

* * *

I got up and walked over to where the food was and Jonas was right the hot food didn't look to good. So I grabbed an apple and was about to walk back to the table but then some guy came up to me and blocked my path.

"So you're Cameron Morgan?" he asked.

"Yeah that me" I said giving him a weird look.

"I could show you around the school, show you where we can be alone." He said backing me into a corner and I didn't like it but there was nothing I could do, there was no place to go except back. He was getting way to close for comfort and that's when I hit the wall. Now I really had no other place to go. He was about to say something else but that's when somebody grabbed him and spun him around. All I could do was watch as a fight broke out. So Grant came up to me, picked me up and ran me across the room. When we got back to the table and he put me down I looked back in the direction of the fight. I looked at who was fighting and it was Zach. Zach was beating the other guy up so bad I thought he might kill him, the other guy wasn't getting any punches in. then somebody decided to break it up but he only grabbed Zach and nobody got the other guy. So then all of a sudden it was like the guy hadn't been beaten up at all. He jumped on Zach and caught him off guard, in a matter of second he was on the ground and was getting kicked. Nobody was stopping it and that was when I had enough, I ran in the direction of the fight. By the time that I reached them the other guy was now on top of Zach and punching him in the face. I jump at the guy and knocked him of Zach, immediately I started to beat the guys face in. Then I got off of him and kicked him where the sun don't shine knocking him out instantly. I turned around to see everybody just staring and making faces like I kicked them where the sun don't shine, nobody was helping Zach. So I ran over to him and looked at him. His face was already starting to bruise in two places his jaw line and his cheekbone.

"Are you ok?" I asked, it was a stupid question to ask but what else was I supposed to say.

"Yeah I'm fine just need some ice." Was his reply. He started to get up but when he step on his left leg he winced a little. You wouldn't have been able to tell if you weren't trained to notice things. You could also tell his ribs and back was hurt because he was hunched over.

"You are not fine and you will need more than ice Zach, let me help you." I said stepping closer to him.

"I don't need help Gallagher Girl." He said and tried to walk again but almost fell over.

"Yes you do, you helped me let me return the favor." I said stepping closer again.

"Fine" he said trying to steady himself on the table next to him. I didn't waste any time I just walked right up to him, put his arm around me shoulder for support and started to walk out. As we were leaving I heard people whisper thing like "lucky sun of a gun" and "why does he get all the attention" yeah like he planned to get hurt you losers.

"Where's the nurse or infirmary whatever you call it here." I said and we stood in the middle of the foyer.

"Upstairs the third door on the left." He said

Of course it would have to be on the second floor. But either way I had to get Zach there. We started to walk toward the stairs and I could tell that every step he was taking was hurting him. We started to go up the stairs on the left side so Zach could use the railing for support. It took us awhile to get to the nurse but we did it. She saw Zach and told me to put him on the hospital bed to lie down. She took some x-rays of his rib and ankle to see if anything was broken. She told me to get some ice from the fridge to put on his face and I did.

"This is all my fault." I said putting the ice gently on his cheekbone. "I should have just stood up for myself."

"Don't blame yourself Gallagher Girl, Ryan is a big guy." He replied.

"Yeah but still look at what happened to you because of me." I said. Before he could reply the nurse came in.

"You have a couple broken ribs and a sprained ankle. I'll just wrap you up and you should be good to walk." She said and got to work. First she wrapped his ankle, and then moved up to his ribs. "Zachary you have to pull your shirt up so I can wrap them." She said as if it was obvious which it kind of was. He did as he was told and lifted his shirt. I knew Zach was in good shape but I was kind of shocked to see that he had a 12 pack. I mean I have never even hears of that before. I guess I was staring because Zach mouthed the words 'like what you see Gallagher Girl' and smirked, god that smirk is annoying. In return I put my hand out and turned it from side to side mouthing the word 'eh there ok.' This caused us both to laugh and Zach to wince. Once she was done she had Zach stand up to see if he needed more support, he didn't.

"I'm just going to give you the stuff to wrap it in so you don't have to keep coming back here. Just find somebody to wrap it for you." She said.

"I'll do it." I say and she hands me the stuff before Zach can protest.

"Ok you will have to take 6 pain relievers a day, two at each meal." She said handing me a bottle. "Make sure he takes them." She says to me and I say ok. "Now go get ready for class." She says kicking us out of her office. He doesn't need my help to walk anymore. He shows me where the room is and we go inside to get changed. Grant and Jonas where already in there getting changed, and when I say getting changed I mean like in the middle of getting changed as in all they had on were there boxers.

"Wooooo girl in the room." I said closing my eyes and turning my head.

"Come on Cam it's just like a bathing suit and you're going to have to get used to it if you're going to be living here." Grant said.

"Fine but you could have at least warned me." I said. "So what do we have to wear?" I asked.

"Orange jump suits, yours are on your bed. They just moved it in." Says Jonas pointing toward the bed next to what I'm guessing to be Zach's bed because he was sitting on it. On top of the bed are a bunch of orange jumpsuits. I walk over, put Zach's bandages down, pick up a jumpsuit and go in the bathroom to change. I change in a 30 second flat and am back in the room.

"Wow that was fast." Grant says.

"Yeah well you learn to be quick when you have Macey and Bex threatening you to hurry up." I reply and put the clothes I was wearing on my bed.

"Ah my British Bombshell," Grant says.

"Yes Grant your British Bombshell." I say putting air quotes around British Bombshell.

"Are you guys ready to leave or not were going to be late." Zach says.

"We are but you're not." I say and grab the bottle on my bed. "Take two pills and then we can leave." I say

"Really Gallagher Girl?" Zach says.

"Yes Blackthorne Boy really." I said and when he didn't move I added. "Do you want to deal with the pain and make it worse or not feel the pain and get better." I say holding the pills out. Zach doesn't say anything just walks over to me grabs the pill and goes to the bathroom to get some water.

"Now can we go?" Zach asked annoyed.

"Yes." I reply and we leave for class

* * *

**hope you liked it i'll try to update thursdauy with tommorow being to fourth of july, so have a great fourth of july.**

**and one last thing REVIEW!**

** ~Mcsweneey**


	7. The Secret

**Hey guys! I was so excited about all the review, favorite and follow alerts i was getting. It made me so happy. I got alot of reviews about Zachs 12 pack being fake and i would just like to say that it does exist, trust me i have a friend with one. Anyway i hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

The guys and I all had the same classes, which was awesome because I had somebody to talk to and to show me around. Anyway the classes here aren't that different from the ones at Gallagher except they are half an hour longer and have twice the amount of homework, and move twice as fast! But maybe it's just the classes I have been to. I have only been to two classes so far and it's already 10 o'clock.

"Where are we going next?" I asked the guys because the block on my schedule for this class was blank.

"T.P." Grant said.

"But first me and you have to stop by the room to fix my wrap, it's falling off." Zach stated and grabbed my arm pulling me toward our room. I let him pull me because I still have no idea where we are going. Finally we reached the room and we walked in. once we were in the room Zach sat me down on the bed and closed the door.

"Shouldn't you be the one sitting on the bed?" I teased.

"Not the time or the place Gallagher Girl." Zach said. The cocky, joking tone of his voice gone replaced by a more serious, more in charge tone. I knew that we didn't come here to fix his wrap. "There is a reason I didn't tell you about what we do here Cammie. I'm not proud of it and what it has done but there is something you need to know about Blackthorne before we go to this class." Zach started but he didn't get to finish because then a huge guy came in and started to yell at us to get to class and that we were going to get it. He started to walk toward us. Zach grabbed my arm and started to pull me around the guy and out the door.

"Who was that?" I asked. He didn't answer he just continued to pull me down the hall. "ZACH." I yelled and pulled my arm away.

"WHAT? We need to get out of here." He snapped back and for once he didn't sound cocky or mysterious

"Who was that and why are we running from him?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'll tell you later just come on." He said grabbing my wrist.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what just happened." I demanded.

"Later. Not come on." He said.

"No." was all I said.

Zach looked behind me and his pupils got a little wider. I guess he was done with me because the next thing I knew he was throwing me over his shoulder and started to run again.

"Zach out me down, you already have broken ribs and a sprained ankle. Do you want to make it worse?" I yelled.

"If I put you down will you keep running?" he asked.

"Fine." I said and he out me down. We keep running until we exit the back of the school. "Where do we go know?" I asked.

"This way." Zach says grabbing my wrist again and running straight. We run for what seems like forever but it was actually about 10 minutes. The whole time I could hear the guy running behind us. When we stopped running we were at a place with a whole bunch of targets and some of the guys are walking in and out of a large shed. Then the guy that wa chasing us came and stood in front of us.

"You two night drills. Be here at 8 o'clock sharp." He said and then walked away. Zach dropped his head.

"Now will you tell me who that was and why we were running from him?" I asked.

"Yeah. That was our drill sergeant and we were running from him because he would have beat us but he wouldn't in front of all these people." He said gesturing toward the class. That was when I turned to look at everybody else. The guys were done with the shed and were now standing a 100 yard away from targets with loaded snipers.

"Zach." I said pointing toward the guys and turning my head to look at him.

"That was what I was trying to tell you back at the room." He paused. "Blackthorne isn't a school for spies it's a school for assassins." I just looked at him letting it all sink in. _Blackthorne is a school for assassins._ How could I not get that, I mean T.P., target practice, how they were so good at trailing us last year. I guess I zoned out because Zach started to wave his hand in front of my face. "Hello earth to Gallagher Girl." He said bring me back to reality.

"Yeah sorry." I said still a little dazed.

"You know you taking this really well." He said.

"Yeah well Joe is always telling me one thing. Do show shock or surprise it's a sign of weakness and defeat." I said quoting my former Cove. Ops teacher.

"Ah the golden rule. You know he learned that here. Our teachers are always telling us that." He said I just nodded my head. "We should probably start to practice before we get more night drills." He said and started to walked toward the shed.

"Yeah about that what are night drills?" I asked

"What it sounds like drills at night. Usually they make you do a lot of laps, some target practice and a lot of physical work." He said and again I just nodded my head. We reached the shed and Zach said. "After you Gallagher Girl." I just rolled my eyes.

"I don't think you can me that anymore you know." I teased. "I don't go to Gallagher anymore Blackthorne Boy."

"So what do you want me to call you Blackthorne Babe?" he whispered into my ear. I wasn't even looking at him and I could tell he was smirking.

"Absolutely not." I said and push him away. I just don't get Zach. When I got here he was interrogating me about why I was here, he didn't talk to me at all during classes and then wants to call me Blackthorne Babe. I swear he just does it to annoy me. I walked over to where the guns where and I picked up the closest one to me. I loaded it and walked out of the shed without another word to Zach. I looked at the lanes, there were only to left so I take the closest one to me and aim.


	8. Shooting high

**hey guys sorry i havb't updated my life has been crazy. i have softball practice three days a week and then tournements every weekend, and when i'm not at softball i'm at the gym to get in better shape and i just havn't had the time to update so i am really sorry i now you must hate me. but here chapter 8 and i will try to add another chapter after i go to practice today so hope you like it!**

* * *

I could tell that all the boys were staring at me; there are some things that you just know. They were probably seeing if I knew what I was doing: which I don't but I won't let them know that. I just put the bottom of the gun on the inside of my right shoulder, my left hand on the barrel and my right finger on the trigger. I put my feet outside my shoulders so that my knees line up with my shoulders and tilted my head toward the gun. Finally I aimed for the middle of the target and pulled the trigger; sending the bullet flying through the air. The gun had some kick to it that I wasn't expecting and I started to fall backward. I almost hit the ground but then a pair of strong arms wrapped around me; the same arms that dipped my in the hall just days before.

"Didn't know about the kick ha?" he asked.

"Maybe I didn't or maybe it was just a test to see if I could trust you." I say trying to make it less embarrassing.

"Yeah I'm going to go with the you didn't know because of the high pitched scream." He said. I hadn't even realized I screamed.

"Can you just help me up, this is kind of awkward." I said. he was still holding me a foot from the ground and the boys were starting to stare again.

"I don't know it kind of reminds me of our last goodbye." He said with the biggest smirk on his face. Without saying another word he pulled me back up so I was standing up straight. Once I was standing I looked at the target. I almost got the middle, it hit just above the middle.

"Nice shot Gallagher Girl. Just need to fix you stance a little bit." He said I hadn't realized that his arms were still wrapped around me. But then he let me go and pick up the gun that was now on the ground. Then he gave it to me, after I had it for a couple seconds he looked at me funny. "Are you going to crank it?" he asked.

"I don't know how." I whispered. He didn't say anything. He just walked over to me. He stood in front of me and moved my hands so that they were in the right place. My left hand was behind the loop for the trigger and my right hand was on a rectangle attached to the barrel.

"This is called the crank." Zach said motioning toward my right hand. "And you pull it down to crank the gun." I did as he said and I heard a loud click. "Now take you stance." He said and I did as I was told. Knees lined up with my shoulders, bottom of the gun on the inside of my shoulder and head tilted in. "Good just a few things." He said and started to walk around me stopping at the back. "Your feet should be lined up with your shoulders not you knees." He said using his feet to push my feet closer together. "And you need to relax your shoulders, the bullet could go anywhere if you tense." He said and put his hand on top of my shoulders to get them to relax. "Good." He said. "Now it's time to shoot." He put his hand on mine from behind me. He was pressed up against my back; I could feel his chest moving up and down when he breathed. All put together it felt and probably looked like a scene from a movie. He put his finger around mine and pulled the trigger. I felt the kick but I didn't fall this time because Zach was holding me in place. The bullet went flying through the air and landed just below my first one landing in dead center of the target. I turned around and jumped on Zach giving him a hug. Know this really must look like a scene from a movie. Zach was a little shocked and I could tell I hurt his ribs; I could feel him wince a little. I have no idea what came over me but I could let go. Then I felt Zach wrap his arms around my waist and I knew that he was ok with it. He put me down and we locked eyes. But then I heard a whistle being blown and somebody yell.

"Goode. Morgan. Split up." we did as we were told and got on our separate lanes.

The rest of class went by quick. The class was twice as long as the other classes so by the time it was over it was time for lunch. I put my gun back and walked outside the shed to see the guys had waited for me. We ran back to the school with everybody else so we wouldn't be late. We got to the eating area and I followed the guys to the same table we ate breakfast at. We sat down and started to talk about random stuff.

"Well I'm starving. I'm going to go get some food." I said and got up

"We'll come with you." Grant and Zach said getting up to.

"No I am perfectly capable of getting my own food. I don't you guys to get hurt and I don't think anybody will mess with me after what happened this morning." I say

"Yeah but just to be sure." Grant says

"There's no way I'm getting out of this is there?" I asked looking between them.

"Nope." Zach says popping the P. I don't say anything else I just started to walk toward the food with Grant on one side of me and Zach on the other. Everybody was done getting food so there was nobody around and all the fruit and stuff was gone. All that was left was the hot food. I chose a brown colored stew type thing that looked like gravy. Grant got the same thing and Zach got a whitish colored type that looked like mashed potatoes. This food did not smell very good, hopefully it tastes better than I smells. We got back to the table and sat back down. I grabbed my spoon and took some of the gravy looking stuff. I put it in my mouth and swallowed it.

"So what to you think?" Jonas asked

"I've had worse." I say remembering Sunday dinner with my mom.

"Really how is that even possibly?" Jonas asks.

"My mom can't cook to save her life." I simply state. They just give me a look that says they don't get it so I go on. "She is a top CIA agent, they don't exactly teach you to use a microwave in a none lethal way." Once I say that they nod their head and then there is a awkward silence around.

* * *

**please review! if i get 10 reviews i will update later today and again tommorow early before the crazy day starts!**


	9. A scared assassin school? very possible

**Hey guys I decided to update again even though I didn't get the 10 reviews but I got a lot of follow and favorite author and story so I still think you guys are awesome! I will try to update soon so but you know how I mentioned that softball thing yeah well I have another tournement this weekend and practice and the gym on Monday so I'll see if I have time on Tuesday because I have practice again then so I'll do my best. Anyway hope you enjoy this short little chapter!**

* * *

There was still an awkward silence around the table and then I something popped into my mind that I hope will start a conversation to last.

"So does anybody know what happened to that Ryan kid?" I asked

"Yeah he's still in the nurses office, you guys broke all his ribs, chipped his knee cap, dislocated his shoulder, broken jaw and cheekbone, and he can no longer have children." Zach said.

"Wow. You guys can do some damage." Jonas said.

"You mean Zach can all Cammie did was knock him out and destroy his chances of having a family." Grant said.

"Yeah well he doesn't deserve to have a family." I said then I turned to Zach. "How did you hear about all that?" I asked

"Word gets around and you're the first one to know when you're the guys to do the damage. People have been coming up to me all morning." Zach said. know that I think about it during classes he was never around he was always avoiding me and the guys and in the middle of a giant group.

"They probably would have done the same to you, but most of them are afraid you'll do something to them. When we were walking to T.P. without you guys at least 10 guys came up to us and asked how we could chance being around you after what you did." Jonas said.

"Oh well I guess I don't have to worry about that happening again then." I said.

"Yeah true, but you might not have a partner in P&E now." Grant said jokingly.

"Oh well, guess I won't be doing a lot of sparing." I said.

"Na I think Grant could take the heat." Said somebody walking by.

"Dude why would you say that I want a family someday." He says and gets up to run after the guy.

Once Grant leaves I start to eat my food type stuff again. After a while grant comes back and eats his food type thing and I finish mine. When I finish I throw my stuff away and sit back down. I'm still hungry I haven't eaten since breakfast the day the boys left but they took all the food away so I'll have to wait till dinner to eat again. After about 5 minutes Zach gets up to throw his food away.

"You are not just going to throw that away and waste it." I say glaring at him.

"Yeah why?" he said giving me a funny look."

"Don't waste it. Give me it I'll finish it." I said taking it out of his hand. I eat it all in about 5 minutes and the whole time the guys were staring at me. "What are you guys staring at?" I asked

"You" was Jonas' simple reply.

"You sure can eat Cam." Grant said.

"Hey don't judge I'm hungry. I haven't eat eaten since the morning you guys left Gallagher." I said.

"What, how could you do that without starving?" Grant says, I kind of expected him to say that because at Gallagher he would never stop eating; he always had food in his hand.

"Well at lunch I wasn't hungry, dinner I was to freaked out because I knew I was coming here. On the way here we didn't stop to eat and once I got here I was locked in Dr. Steve's office with nothing to eat for lunch or dinner, and I didn't really get the chance to eat this morning because of well you know." I said. "Oh and Zach before I forget again you have to take you pills." I said trying to change the subject because it was kind of a stupid subject.

"I would but we don't have them and we don't have time to go back to the room to get them." Zach said trying to get out of it. But lucky for him I have a few tricks up my sleeve, literally.

"Actually we do have them." I said and unzipped my jumpsuit just enough to reach the top of my shoulder because I only had a sports bra on under it. I reached inside and grabbed the zip-lock bag that was sitting on top of my shoulder underneath the bra strap. "I grabbed some before we left this morning." I said and grabbed two pills from the bag and gave them to Zach. I heard him mumble something in Farsi it is sounded like 'little sneak'. So I said in Farsi back 'I'm not a sneak and you should be grateful we have P&E next.' This caught him of guard because I guess he thought I didn't hear him. I internally laughed and out the bag back where I got it. After he took them the teachers dismissed us and we went to our next class.


	10. Continues fights

hey guys so sorry i havent updated it forever there is just alot of stuff going on in my life right now and it has just been crazy but anyway here the next chapter hope you like it!

* * *

Our next class was P&E and I was nervous and excited. I was excited because after finding out the truth about Blackthorne and not being able to show any emotion about it I needed to blow off some steam. I was nervous because Blackthorne was a school for assassins and there is a lot more intense fighting for assassins and I don't know how intense class would be. We got to the gym for P&E and it was huge. It was three floors high and four gyms long.

"You can go change over there." Grant said walking over to what I guess is the boys' locker room. I looked in the direction he pointed to and there was a door with the words 'bathroom' written on it in black letters. I walked over and went in, it was a simple bathroom. I looked around and found a pile of clothes on it with a note on them. I picked up the note and read it; it said:

_Cameron,_

_Wear these for P&E. more sets will be in you room._

_Dr. Steve._

I put the note down and looked at the clothes. It was a pair of black spandex booty shorts with the Blackthorne crest on the bottom of the right side, and a black sports bra with the crest on the upper left side. WHAT! Are they trying to make me look like a slut? I would rather wear snow pants, boots, a turtle neck and die of heat stroke. I am not going to wear this, especially since I was going to be the only one wearing something like this. Then there was a knock on the door and somebody started to yet.

"Morgan hurry up, we're waiting for you." I knew it was the teacher.

I guess I have no other choose. I got changed and didn't even look at myself in the mirror. I don't want to even look at myself in these clothes. I step out of the bathroom and immediately all eyes are on me. It feels wrong, but I guess I'll have to get used to it. The boys are all only in sneakers and shorts, none of them have shirts on and to my surprise Jonas isn't that far behind the rest of the guys with his little one pack. I am a little shocked to see all the 6-packss but, the only person to come close to Zach's 12-pack is Grant with an 8-pack. The teacher motions for me to join the group, so I do as told. I walk over to the guys **(a/n: the guys are Jonas, Zach and Grant)** and even their eyes are wide from surprise.

"Ok class today we will be having a sparing tournament. Our first match will be between Mr. Smith and Mr. Williams." The teacher says and writes something down on his clipboard. "You can watch the matches if you wish. But I wouldn't recommend it," he adds. The two guys walk onto the mats and start to fight. I turn to talk to the guys and they are still staring wide-eyed at me. Well Grant and Jonas are Zach is just standing there with his arms crossed and a giant smirk on his face.

"Hello, earth to Grant and Jonas. Hello?" I say waving my hand in front of their face. They still didn't move or stop staring so I added. "Are you guys trying to catch flies or something?" I asked.

"Wow, sorry but-"Jonas started.

"Where did you get that body?" somebody yelled from behind me. I turned around and gave the group of boys the death glare.

"And what's with the outfit?" Grant asked

"This is what was given to wear. I don't really have a choose in the matter." I said and I made the annoyance in my voice clear.

"Then I heard the whistle blow and the teacher said "Smith moves on, Williams go hit the showers." He wrote something down on his clipboard and then continued. "Morgan versus Burns your up." I walked onto the mat and looked at my opponent. He was on the shorter side, and had a decent build. He also had pale skin and dirty blonde hair. Then I hear Zach and grant arguing with the teachers. I could hear the whole conversation from where I was standing.

"Are you crazy? Why would you put her up against him? The last four people he faced had to be on life support for days. She's new she wasn't trained like we are." Zach said and Grant nodded his head.

"We need to see what she is capable of." The teacher said.

"Yeah but Mr. B-,"Grant started but I cut him off.

"It's fine guys. Mr. B is right he needs to see what I can do." I said still looking at my opponent. I know what you must be thinking 'you're crazy he's put four people on life support.' And to tell you the truth I am scared out of my mind, but I can't show it I need to prove that I belong here and if this is how I have to prove it so be it.

"Yeah but-"Granted started but I cut him off again.

"No buts Grant, I'm doing it!" I said and turned my head sharply to look at him.

"You heard her. Now go back with the others." Mr. B ordered.

I could feel everybody turn to watch how this was going to turn out. The teacher told us to shake hands and we did so. His hands were cold and rough, not a very good sign. Then Mr. B blew his whistle and he lunged at me. I side stepped him and he ran into a wall. I took this advantage and brought my foot up to connect with his back, slamming him into the wall again. I took his wrist and brought it behind his back. I started to twist his arm and then I kicked him in the back of the knee and he fell to the ground. Once he was on the ground he swung his leg around and tried to sweep my legs out from under me, but I jumped and he missed. But when I came back down he brought his leg up and knocked me down. I landed on the ground with a loud thud, but just before it hit the ground he balled hid hand into a fist and put it right under my lower back so landed on it. A small screech escaped my lips and I heard a lot a people gasp. It hurt like heck but I knew I had to keep fighting. So I brought out my last resort for the second time today. The guy had gotten up and was now standing above me. So in one swift motion I brought my leg up and hit him where-the-sun-don't-shine. Not as hard as I did Ryan but just enough to cause him pain and fall over. Once he was down I tried to get up but it sent a shot of pain through my body. So I rolled on top of him, sat up and grabbed his arm, put it behind his back and put my other arm across the top of his back; right at his shoulder blades. He couldn't move, Mr. B blew his whistle and said. "Morgan moves on, burns hit the showers with Williams." I rolled of him and tried to stand up but fell down from pain. The other guy was already half way to the locker room now and I wasn't going to let it look like he got the better of me, so I tried again. But once again I fell over. The pain in my back was just getting worse and I couldn't feel anything in my left leg. People were starting to stare again now because I still hadn't gotten off the mat. I tried again but just like before I fell back down. The Guys must have noticed because they came over and helped me up. They brought me over to the bench and had me sit down. I sat down with their help but as they let me go a shot of pain went up my back. Then Mr. B started to talk again and I was not ready for what he said next.


	11. The Last Fight

"Ok Morgan, Smith. You up" Grant and Zach looked at each other and then at me. They looked confused but mostly angry. Then they turned and gave Mr. B the death glare.

"She can't fight, look at her. She couldn't even stand up to get off the mat. Her-" Zach shouted.

"If this was a real life situation she would not get a break. She would have to keep fighting." Mr. B said cutting him off.

"Yeah but this isn't a real life situation. She isn't trained to keep going like we are, to numb it out forget about it." Grant shouted back.

"Well then this will be her first day of real training." Mr. B said.

"But her spine-" Zach started but I cut him off.

"He's right Zach. If this was real I wouldn't get a break I would have to keep fighting or I would die." I said from my place on the bench. Everybody turned to look at me; they were all staring at me like I was crazy, _like they could believe the words had come out of my mouth._ But I can't show weakness, I must earn my keep. So started to stand up. I had to hold onto Grant's shoulder at first to get my balance and the pain was horrible. After I gained my balance I started to walk toward the mats. I still had no feeling in my left leg, so I was limping a little bit. I got to the center of the mat and shook hands with this Smith guy and we started the fight. Immediately he went for my back, he was smart but I was expecting him to go for my weakest spot. So when he tried to hit my back with a hoot shot I grabbed his arm. Then I turned around so both my hand were above my head still holding onto his arm. I gather all the strength I had left and sent him flying across the room and slamming into the wall.

He fell to the floor and tapped it three times, signaling the he gave up. The pain in my back was now ten times worse, I felt dizzy and my vision was starting to get blurry. I started to walk away but as soon as I took a step another shot of pain shot threw I whole body and I let out a small scream. I fell forward and hit my head on the ground. I rolled over so that I was on my back and I heard people gasp and move around. Then I saw was Grant's face and heard Zach screaming at Mr. B, but I couldn't make out the words. Then the whole world went black.


	12. Worst first day ever

When I came to I felt horrible and I was still dizzy. I looked around and noticed I was in the infirmary, but I wasn't in the same I was when I was here with Zach. I was in a separate room; there was a door and a large window. I could see Zach and grant outside, there were both pacing like crazy. What was with Grant, he barely talked to me last semester and now he won't leave my side. I looked away from the window and looked at myself. I wasn't in the sports bra and spandex anymore. I had on a pair of too big hospital pants and a gray tee shirt. I couldn't see it but I knew that I was wrapped up from my shoulders to my waist. I looked at the shirt and I had 'Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men' on it in blue letters. I looked back up at the window and noticed that the boys weren't pacing anymore; they were leaning against the wall looking at the sealing. I wanted to wave to let them know I was awake but as soon as I went to move my arm another round of pain went racking through my body. But then they looked through the window and saw that I was awake and came in.

"Hey sleepy head how ya feeling?" Grant joked.

"A little dizzy but other than that I feel fine." I lied I felt like death.

"Yeah, than lift your arm." Zach Challenged. I knew I couldn't do it without hurting so I just shook my head.

"I can't." I confessed.

"I knew it would Cam, it's happened to me." Zach said in a matter-of-fact tone. But there was something else in his voice that told me he wasn't trying to be cocky.

"What happened to me anyway?" I asked. The boys shared a stare; it looked like they were trying to figure out if they should tell me or not. Finally Zach answered.

"When you landed on Kalline's hand it shifted your spine and cut a couple nerves to your left leg. It's going to be awhile until you can actually walk again."

"How long exactly?" I asked.

"If it's as bad as mine. About a week or two for swelling and stuff to go down, then surgery to reset your spine. Plus the recovery takes about a month and a half. So in all about two months." Zach said.

"Worst first day ever." I mumbled. I took everything he was saying in. How it take that long? Two months, two months until I can even think about train. Now that may not seem like a lot to normal people, but as a spy-in-training it might as well be a life time. "No, not happening." I said and started to sit up to get off the bed. I didn't get very far though. Once I moved my arm to push off the bed, another shot of pain wrecked my body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and fell back gasping for air. Then I saw Zach and Grant's face and everything went black again. I couldn't help but think it was going to be a lot longer than two months to start training again.


	13. How long?

When I came to again the room was dark. Really dark like if I could move my hand in front of my face I wouldn't be able to see it. But I knew I wasn't the only one in the room. I could hear the faint breathing to my left and I could smell some very strong after shave coming from the same place. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't see and I was afraid to move. Then I realized I still had one thing that worked; my voice. But what was I going to say? 'Somebody wake up and tell me what is going on' or 'hello is anybody there'. They just didn't seem like the spy thing to say. So I decide on the one that they definitely couldn't ignore.

"If somebody doesn't turn on the lights I will get out of this bed and smack everybody in this school silly!" I yelled. Almost instantly the lights were turned on. My plan worked. I turned to look at the person to my left and found it was Grant.

"Geez, Cam. You could have just said wake up and turn on the lights. You didn't have to threaten to hurt people." Grant said still half asleep.

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" I joked. In reply Grant just made a face. Everything was quite for a while. "So… how long was I out?" I asked.

"Awhile." He said not giving me straight answer.

I shot him a look that that said 'tell me or I will scream' and 'if you don't tell me you will be the first one I slap'. He just let out a long sigh.

"About a week or so." He said uneasily.

"What! A WEEK!" I yelled.

I can't believe I was out cold for a week. A WEEK! Do you know how much school I'm going to have to make up? I was already behind when I got here. Then I smelt something horrible. It was a mix cow poop, vinegar, and onions.

"Oh my god! What is that smell. My grandparents farms smells better than this." I said wrinkling my nose.

"That my dear Cameron is you." Grant said. "You haven't taken a shower since well I don't even know. They couldn't bathe you while you were out because of the whole 'you can't move thing'." Great so haven't shower in 10 days. Then the door opened and somebody walk in.

"Man Gallagher Girl you stink." Zach walked in.

"Man you really know how to make a girl feel good don't you Blackthorne Boy." I said back. "And you can't call me Gallagher Girl anymore remember. me. no. go. to. Gallagher. anymore." I added, saying the last part very slowly to prove a point.

"Oh right. Sorry Blackthorne Babe." He replied, I face-palmed. Why did I do that? I should have just let it go. I could sense that Zach smirking even though I could see him because my eyes were closed.

"Stop smirking you cocky ass." I said still not opening my eyes. I waited a minute and then opened my eyes. I saw Grant trying not to laugh and Zach looking dumbfounded. Now it was my turn to smirk. That did it because Grant burst into laughter.

"Dude, do you smell that? Because you just got burned." Grant said between laughs.

"No I don't. All I can smell is Cammie." Zach said. oh he was not going to win.

"Oh come on Zach, don't be more of a cocky ass than you already are. Come here and give me a hug and get all up close and personal with the amazing smell of Cameron Ann Morgan." I said trying to open my arms but it still hurt to much.

"No I'm good thanks." He said taking a seat next to Grant.

"So when's my operation?"


	14. The operation

"Right now." Came a voice of who I'm guessing is the doctor. I didn't get to ask any questions. Not what they were going to do, how long it was going to take? They just started to wheel me out of the room and down a log hallway. There were a lot of different door but I had a feeling we were headed for the black double doors at the end of the hallway.

So many questions were running through me head as we moved toward the doors. What would happen after the operation? And the one that seemed to take up most of my mind. Will I ever be as good as I was before the operation, would anything change? Would I be able to fight the same? Train the same? Would I have to give up training all together because of it? No I would have to stop training. Zach said that this happen to him and he's still training. But did he have to change everything? Well I knew that I would have somebody to talk to about it. Somebody that would understand what I was going through. I seem that ever since I got here all I've done is think of question to ask but never ask them and get people hurt. First I get Zach hurt, and then I find out that Blackthorne for assassins, have to work a gun, get injured in P&E and then end up sleeping for a week. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of machines beeping. Then I felt a needle go into my arm and the world went black for the third time seen I arrived at Blackthorne, but I knew that this time I was supposed to fall asleep.


	15. The Recovery

I woke up in the same room I was in before surgery. I felt something hard around my torso and I moved to touch it I found it was just a cast. But I was relieved that when I moved I wasn't in any sort of pain. I didn't smell anything bad anymore; all I could smell was strawberries. So I was guessing that they had bathed me while I was still under. Then the door flew open and in walked two similar figures, both yelling

"WHO WANTS SOME COLORFUL MUSH!" and I knew exactly who the two people were.

I was excited that I was better so I decided to play along so I yelled back "I KNOW I DO!" and I really did even if it was the worsts tasting thing in the world. But I hadn't eaten in what felt like forever. Pretty soon one of the hospital tables was set in front of me and four bowls were set on the table.

"You have to eat all of it." Jonas said in a challenging voice.

"Is that a challenge Anderson?" I asked

"Yes, yes it is." He said nodding his head.

"Challenge accepted." I said holding my head high. Then I started to dive in to the bowls in front of me. Half way through my last bowl I realized that Jonas was here instead of Zach.

"Where's Zach?" I asked

"Aw are you not happy to see me?" Jonas asked in mock hurt, and then he continued. "he's working on some training stuff." He said hesitantly. I was about to ask him what he meant by that but then the doctor walked in.

"Glad to see you are awake Ms. Morgan. Now I would like to talk about you recovery." He said getting straight to the point. "Now I know that you don't feel it now but there will be pain from what happened and it will not go away. So you are going to have to get used to it. Also you will have to start training in a different way so that you can take pressure off your back. Now that includes fighting, surveillance, CoveOps, even Culture & Assimilation because of the constant pressure on your lower back." He paused for a second and then continued. "You will begin train tomorrow after classes. Get some rest you're going to need it." Then without another word he got up and left.

Well I guess that pretty much answered all the questions I had before surgery and I really didn't make me feel any better. I took everything in, I had to restart my training; all of it. I had to start from square one; level one. All the training I had done for so many years was now worthless. How was I supposed to do this? And how was I supposed to live with the pain? I don't know how somebody could do this, how they could live with this. But then I remembered that Zach had been through this; he was still going through this. He had found a way to get through it all; and he could help me through it.

"You better get some sleep. It's going to be a hard day tomorrow if I know anything about the way Zach trains." Jonas said breaking the silence we had fallen into.

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Zach's the one that's going to be training you. Didn't we tell you that? He's the only other person besides you that this has ever happened to." Grant explained

"Oh." Was all I could say, I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, so we'll see you tomorrow for your back to class." Grant said and then him and Jonas left leaving me with my thoughts.


	16. Your cute when you blush

**Hey guys im going to upadate all this week because im going on vacation for the next two weeks i know what your thinking 'its the begginging of school what are you doing going on vacation.' well it because i can and the place im going wont be as crowed so hope you guys enjoy the updates!**

* * *

I tossed and turned all night. I just couldn't sleep. I turned to look at the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. I would have to get up in an hour to start the discharge and everything else. The time seemed to be ticking away the slowest it could and my thoughts starter to go everywhere. I started thinking about how soon Macey, Bex and Liz would be going back to Gallagher soon and they would realize that I wasn't going back with them. If they knew where I was when they find out they would probably hunt me down and kill me. I guess it had been an hour already because the doctor came in holding a box followed by the guys. I guess when you're thinking about things time goes by faster.

"Ok let's get down to business. Please everybody take a seat." The doctor said pointing toward the chair beside my bed. He put the box down at the foot at my bed and continued. "Zach you know what's in the box right?" he asked, Zach just shook his head yes. "Ok good so I don't have to explain. You guys can go back to your room to get ready now." He said and again left without another word.

"Let's get going." Zach said and came to help me up.

I didn't try to protest because I know he know what he's doing. He came over and pushed a button on the side of my bed that moved it into a sitting position, bringing me with it. Once I was up right he pulled the sheet back and put his right hand behind my neck and his left hand went to the outside of my right thigh. For some reason this made me blush a little bit. He must have seen because I say a smirk plastered on his lips. Then he started to turn me so my legs were hanging off the bed. But my cast didn't let me move a lot and I didn't have much control over what I was doing. So I fell forward and my head landed where Zach's neck and shoulder meet, and he still had his hand on the back of my neck. I felt him start to move up and down from laughter. After a couple second he moved his hand that was on my neck around my back and to my other side so I was wrapped in his right arm. I must have lost weight since my injury happen. He lifted me off the bed and I felt my feet hit the floor. I felt a little dizzy and my legs were starting to wobble so I put my hand on the bed for extra support. Zach noticed and took my arm that was stuck between us and wrapped it around his back under the arm that was around me waist. He couldn't put it around his neck because he was too tall so it wouldn't help and my arm wouldn't reach.

"Good?" he asked looking down at me.

"Yeah" I said a small smile on my lips for a reason I couldn't explain.

"Alright lets go. Grant Jonas can one of you grab the box." He said turning to look at them. Neither one said a word, Grant just walked over and picked up the box.

We started to walk toward the doo Jonas in front of me and Zach and Grant in the back. I found it harder to find my footing than I expected.

"It's the medicine they gave you for the pain. It kind of dulls you senses for about an hour or until you get used to it." Zach whisper in my ear

I shook my head showing that I understood. We kept walking and I found myself slowly getting worse. We weren't going that fast either; we haven't even gotten to the door and I already felt drained.

"Zach she's not going to make it, just pick her up." Grant said from behind us.

"No I'm fine." I said waving it away I need to at least walk before I started training again,

"No you're not." Zach said and then my feet where no longer on the floor. Zach was holding me bridal style. "Better?" he asked, I nodded. My head started to become a little less foggy and I could feel myself star to get used to the medicine. "You know I knew it would." He whispered in my ear again. It felt good to have somebody that knew what I was going through with me. But I knew it was going to be hard to lie about how I felt to him.

"Wait Zach put me down. What about your ribs." I said

"There fine Blackthorne Babe. They healed and I was cleared a couple days ago." He said using my new nickname. Yay! I started to blush again because of it. "You know you're cute when you blush." Zach whispered in my ear so only I could hear. That made me blush even more and Zach noticed so he had that smirked plaster on his face. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, causing me to blush even more. I swear I looked like a tomato.

Then I leaned up as far as I could and whispered to Zach so only he could hear. "If I look cute when I blush then I must look absolutely stunning right now." I said jokingly.

But Zach didn't know I was joking he took it seriously. "Don't you always." He whispered back. That just did it; I was done. I must looked like a dozen tomatoes. I couldn't help it. I leaned up just a little more and gave him a small peck in the lips. I don't know why I did it; I just did. then I fell back and leaned into his chest. This wasn't like me all I don't know what happened. "What was that for?" he asked.

"I have no idea." I replied honestly. I could feel him start to laugh a little.

By know we had reached the room and Zach was bringing me toward a chair against the wall so we could start to get ready for breakfast.


	17. What?

Zach sat me down on the chair and turned around. I looked in the direction he was and saw Grant opening the box on my bed.

"Grant get ready first." Zach said and moved to his section on the room.

He reached his dresser, grabbed a jumpsuit and went into the bathroom without saying another word. In less than 30 seconds he was back in the room with his jumpsuit on. It was only zipped up to his waist, and showed some of his boxers underneath the fitted white t-shirt he had on.

His facial expression had changed when he changed his clothes. It wasn't the same expression that told me I was cute when I blush. It was the face that was there when I first came here. I was more serious; harder; unreadable and powerful. It was blank and commanding at the same time kind of like saying 'I'm in charge'. He walked over to my dresser, grabbed one of the yellow jumpsuits and threw it at me. I caught it with ease because I still couldn't feel anything from the pain killers.

"Get ready. Take a shower, do your hair, whatever you need. You have 20 minutes." He said coldly. There was something in his voice that screamed don't argue; so I didn't.

"Wait I thought she couldn't get her cast wet." Grant said coming out from the bathroom dressed. I hadn't even realized he gone in the bathroom.

"It won't matter, the cast is coming off once she takes a shower." He said with a face a stone putting on his combat boots.

"No her cast is supposed to stay on for another couple weeks." Grant said.

"Doesn't. matter. Training starts now, and she can't train with the cast on. Now get in the shower Cam, the cast needs to be wet to cut through it." Zach said. I didn't argue but Grant wasn't giving up and I had no idea why.

"No it's too early. She trains with the cast on." He said.

"I didn't, she isn't." he said pointing to himself them me.

"She isn't you Zach! When this happened to you, you were so focused on training that you didn't stay the whole meal. The only time anybody saw you outside of classes or meals when somebody saw a figure running across the grounds in the distance. You didn't talk to anybody for a year. People thought you went mute. You're just getting back to the way you used to be. That is not going to happen to her," Grant said.

"I needed to train to get back to the level I was at before. I needed to push myself and that was how I got through it. Nobody knew what I was going through. Plus why do you care. What is so important to you about her?" Zach voice started to rise.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER!" Grant screamed.

My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide, not a very good thing for a spy. I wasn't the only one though; Zach and Jonas had the same expression on their faces. Grant just looked at me. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say; nothing came out of my mouth. I probably would have run out if I could but Grant was already on that; he was already half way out the door.

That was why he was acting so weird, he knew all this time. I didn't know what to do, so I just got up and made my way to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.


	18. The Scar

**Hey guys so sorry i havn't updated in like three weeks but i went on vacation for two weeks and then i cam home and had to do all the make up work i was given befoer school on tuesday because we had a 4 day weekend i didn't finish until like 10 o'oclock monday night and then i went to school and im still trying to get back in the routine and this is the first chance i got so i hope you guys arent mad or anything i am really sorry. but on a happier note heres chapter 18 for you guys!**

* * *

I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel, taking a shower was pretty challenging. The pain killers had started to were off and it was already hurting a lot. I put my hair in a high ponytail, still wet. It was bumpy and had grooves in it, Macey probably would have killed me if she saw my hair like this. But I don't care I like it, an effortless look that was simple which was great because I hate having to do stuff to my hair. I put my jumpsuit on and walked out of the bathroom. Jonas wasn't in the room, it was just Zach. Jonas probably went off to find Grant. I can't believe I have a twin brother. How could nobody tell me that. Zach must have felt like somebody was in the room because he looked up from his notebook and looked at me.

"Good now let's get that cast off. Unzip the jumpsuit to your waist like I have mine." He said, he still only had his on half way. I did as told and looked at him after. "Now turn around so I can cut it open." He said pulling a knife out from his boot. **(A/N: they were combat boots.)**

"Where did you get that?" I said a little scared that he carries a knife around in his boot.

"It's a school for assassins Blackthorne Babe. We're required to have them on us. You'll have one and some other things once we reach that level in your training." He said.

"What do you mean other things?" I asked

"You'll see Blackthorne Babe don't worry." He said. Then he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, some ones not very patient.

He started to cut open the cast; I could feel the pressure of the knife on my cast. I was thankful that they had put a sports bra on me before they put the cast on me or this would be extremely awkward. Because once he finished cutting the cast it fell to the floor in front of me.

"There. I'd be thankful of new technology Cam. The scare isn't nearly as bad as mine." Zach said tracing part my back.

"What scar?" I asked. I walked into the back into the bathroom and turned my back to the mirror to look at it.

The scar was huge! How could Zach call it small. It was a zigzag all the way up my spine and smaller ones coming out of it in all directions.

"It's not as bad as when I got it don't. You're lucky Cam." Zach said from the spot next to me.

"How is this small Zach look at it." I said

"You should see mine." He replied.

"Ok then let's see it." I said.

"if you really want to." He said.

He turned around and took off his shirt revealing his back. My hand immediately went to cover my mouth. It looked like an animal had come up behind him and clawed his back. There was jagged scars everywhere, going any which way coming from his spine. I reached out and traced it, he was right; I was lucky.

"They didn't know what to do so they just made random cuts." He said. "Come on we got to get to breakfast." He continued putting his shirt back on and zipping up his jumpsuit all the way. I did the same and we walked back into the room. I walked over to my bed and picked up my combat boots. They were just like the once Zach had expect smaller. They were black steel toe high tops that would go up to your high calf maybe your knee. They looked like the once that the military would have. I sat on my bed, put my boots on and started to lace them up.

"You're doing that wrong Blackthorne Babe. " Zach said from across the room. O looked at them and didn't see anything wrong with them, but I have never done this before. "Here let me do it." He said coming over and sat on my bed.

He patted his thigh, pretty much the universal sigh for 'put your foot here' in this situation. I did so and he started to lace them up. he put the end of the jumpsuit leg in the boot and pulled the laces making the boots really tight on my feet. He wrapped the laces around the back of the boot and brought them back to the front. I never got why people did this, I didn't see the point. He did the other foot the same and then stood up.

"Come on, we got to get to breakfast before were late." He said holding put his hand to help me up, I took it and stood. I let go of his hand and started to walk toward the door.

"You coming Goode? I thought I was supposed to be the following what you do." I yelled running out the door and down the hall. And I have one thing to say about running right now. IT KILLS!


	19. The Stares

Zach had caught up to me eventually. I may have been hurt but I am still the chameleon and I am still good at hiding in plain sight. He had found me hiding in the shadows of an open supply closet door after passing it a couple times, now we were standing in front of the grand hall doors.

"Let's go." I said and we walked in.

Almost immediately all everybody was looking at me with sympathetic eyes. But I didn't want their sympathy because I was coming back. I didn't look at the eyes though I just followed behind Zach and look around him to see Grant sitting at the table. It was going to be weird but I have to get used to it; what's done is done.

One of the worst things a spy can do is not adjusting to their surroundings on the spot, it get the caught and it can lead to serious consequences. So I just walked up behind him and taped him on the shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood guys." Was all he said.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not a guy." I said teasingly. He turned to look at me. "You going to give you sister a hug or just sit there with your mouth open." I said opening my arms.

He got up and wrapped his around me. He held me close and I did the same. I would say that I was short or tall for that matter but Grant has to be at least six foot five and has about a foot on me. So my head was on his chest and I could hear the steady beat of his heart in his chest.

Some people may call this a brother sister moment, but the truth is it's so much more than that because I didn't even know he was my brother when I woke up this morning. It's more of a 'I can't believe we didn't know for the semester we were together as a family' moment.

"A hug definitely." He said pulling me closer if that was even possible.

"Morgan. Newman. Take a seat." A stern voice yelled. We pulled apart and sat down.

"I'm going to get some food. Anybody want to come?" I asked. Zach stood up and we walked over to the food area.

"Stick with the white stuff. It heather and gives you more energy." He said handing me 4 bowls of mush on a tray.

"I'm not going to be able to eat all this." I said looking at it.

"Don't be a girl and eat it." He said pick up his tray with 6 bowls on it. He did not just imply that I would eat it because I was worried I was going to get fat.

"No it's that it's that I already had a couple bowls before." I said

"Try. You are going to need to eat at least 4 bowls a meal." He said moving over to the drinks.

"Why?" I said

"Because you are going to be working off a lot of calories during training and you need to eat more than you burn off." He said grabbing two Gatorades, he kept one and gave one to me. I could now feel the people staring at us.

"People are watching us." I whispered.

"I know they did the same to me. They think that what happened ended our careers before they even started, that we'll just be easy to pass in ranks. It's one of the reason I pushed myself so hard; to show them that I was down but I sure as hell wasn't out." He said guiding me back to the table. I didn't say anything back, what was there to say. We reached to table and sat down again.

"Eat and drink all of it." Zach said. I nodded and started on my first bowl.

"So-" Grant started but Zach cut him off.

"She talks to nobody until she finishes." He said. I just kept eating. When I had finished all of it in about 15 minutes, I chugged the Gatorade and threw my stuff away. I was absolutely stuffed.

"See Zach I don't care about how much it was I was just saying I might now have been able to eat it all." I said

"But you did." he said

"Can I talk to my sister now Zachary?" Grant asked. Zach just glared and shook his head, he had finished his food in half the time I did. How I have no idea.

"So I'm guessing that the cast came off?" Grant said not looking at me. I just shook my head not having the word to say it to him. "Did you see the scar?" he asked. I just nodded again.

I remembered the look of it and it was going to be stuck in my head from now on. But I had to remember Zach's and how his was so much worse than mine. For the rest of breakfast we ate in silence and the image just kept popping up in my head.


	20. The Start of Retraining

**hey guys here chapter 20. I am so happy with all the review i got and everything. i would like to thank** **Call Moi Crazy, and LoudNProud for the funny reviews and everything else. I cwould also like to dedicate this chapter to _bubblegum04_ for giving me some ideas about what to right about when i had righters block for this chapter, so if your reading this little thingy this goignt out to you. and without further to do i give the awaited chapter 20**

* * *

All day Zachs words have been running through my head. 'They think that what happened ended our careers before they even started, that we'll just be easy to pass in ranks. It's one of the reason I pushed myself so hard; to show them that I was down but I sure as hell wasn't out.' I don't know why but they just stuck in my head. I was in my room catching up on work I missed. I wasn't allowed to go to a lot of my classes because 'I wasn't in the right physical condition to take on the activities of the equipment'. So I couldn't go to five of my six classes. To be honest just the names creep me out. The classes have names like TP, P&E, weapons and poisons, cold, and assembly of weapons. To be honest cold creeps me out the most, the name gives absolutely no information about what the class was about. Also they don't call P&E, P&E here, they call it Harm& Assassination or H&A for short. So after I went to language I had to go to my room and do work that I had no idea what it was on so I was pretty sure none of it was right. But they said just try my hardest blah blah blah. So I was almost 3/4th of the way done with it.

I guess classes had ended because the guys just came in, they didn't even look at me they all just went to their beds and lied down. Almost instantly they were all asleep. Oh well more time to do work. About an hour and a half Grant and Jonas woke up. Zach was still asleep; he was in the weirdest position. He was like half on his back, half on his side with a pillow under his feet and a pillow over his head to, like I said weird. I looked back over at Grant and Jonas and they looked like they were never asleep. Jonas was wide awake on his laptop and Grant was doing some work. When I finished my last paper I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:45. Where did all the time go, I got up and went to get a drink from the sink in the bathroom. When I came back I put all my stuff away and I took a while to do. When I was done I sat on my bed and look at the clock again; it was 7:59. I watched the clock hit 8 and then Zach shot up in bed.

"Training started in half and hour be ready or else." Zach said walking into the bathroom with a pair of shorts in hand. He was back out in less than 30 seconds with only shorts in. I could see his scar and it sent shivers down my spine; it just looked so painful. "I'd hurry up if I were you." He said laying back down on his bed and falling asleep.

I looked at Jonas and Grant as to say is he serious. They just shook their head yes. Grant mouthed 'he works like a clock, it's like he's programed to wake up and fall asleep.'

"Don't wear layers, it's useless." Zach said from his bed. I thought he was asleep.

I looked back at Grant and he just mouthed 'he can talk and hear in his sleep to' weird.

I went over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of work out shorts and a work out short. I went to the bathroom and got changed and was back out as fast as I could. I looked at the clock and it said 8:05 so I still had time. I decided to go and proof read my paper on the origin of the ancient Russian language that nobody even knows exists. Soon it was 8:30 and Zach Shot out of bed and walked toward the closet.

"We leave in two minutes." He said.

"Hey cam can I talk to you for a minute in the hall?" Grant asked. I nodded and we walked out into the hall. "There's some things about the way Zach trains that you should know. we almost had to bring him to the hospital 4 times because of exhaustion, he won't stop no matter what. He just keeps going and he'll expect you to do the same. Don't listen to him Cam ok. If you need to stop, stop. Ok and-"he was cut off by Zach coming out holding two yellow ropes, and two full sizes tires.

"Let's go." I didn't get to say anything else because Zach grabbed my arm and started walking down the hall.

"Zach let me go." I said

"No." he said flatly

"I can walk by myself." I said

"Don't care." Was all he said.

I had a feeling he wasn't going to let me go so o stopped fighting. He lead me through the school and out the back. About a mile from the back of the school we stopped by the waterfall. Zach set me down along with the ropes and the tires and faced me.

"Lets get started, the teachers told me the first thing that I should do I weapons. Not going to happen. We start from the beginning." He said. "Step on: upper body." He said picking up the rope and throwing one to me. "See that bar over there." He said pointing to a bar about 10 feet up the field. It went from rock wall to rock wall. I nodded my head. "We're going to climb to it using only our arms, no legs." He said picking up the tires and walking over to it.

"What's the tire for?" I asked. He didn't answer.

We reached the bar and Zach took my rope and threw it over the bar, tying it in a slip knot and pulling sending the knot to the top of the rope. Then he did the same with his.

"Keep your legs straight and in front of you and don't move them." He said and started to climb his rope.

This was going to be easy. I grabbed the rope and started up. I only got about 4 feet off the ground when a shooting pain started to rock through my body. I couldn't help it, I screamed, and fell to the ground.

"AHHHHH." I yelled.

"I said stay tight, now do it again." He said still climbing his rope.

"I can't." I said to myself. Slowly letting the air get back into my lungs because I landed on my back, and got the wind knocked out of me.

"I don't want to hear it. get moving." He said. he was being a real jerk right now.

He dropped down from his rope and looked at me. "Get on the rope like you did before. I did what he said and got on the rope. My back was to him, my legs out in front of me, and hanging a couple feet off the ground. "This is where you went wrong." He said putting a hand on my lower stomach and my lower back. For some reason this made me blush but it was dark so I was hoping Zach didn't see it; he probably did but a girl can hope. "This needs to be tighter." He said patting my stomach. "And this needs to be just as tight, stiff and as straight as possible." He said and started walking back to his rope. "Rule number 1: stomach and back are always as stiff, straight, and tight as possible. If they aren't it's going to be painful." He said and began climbing again.

I started to do the same and my back didn't hurt, my back felt numb even. I found it harder to stay tight as I kept going. I had a feeling I knew had Zach got that 12 pack. That thought brought a smirk to my lips.

* * *

**so what did you think? let me know what you think is going to happen next and maybe your guess might just happen :O**


	21. Do you really think so?

It has been weeks since that first training session. I can honestly say that it has gotten a little easier, but not by much. Zach is still hard on my butt and all that good stuff. He was right about needing to eat a lot though. Even with all the food I eat I have lost at least 10 pounds, it can't be healthy. I was right about how Zach got his 12 pack though; I already have a 6 pack I have only been training like this for a couple weeks.

The training schedule is crazy; I think Zach is trying to test me or something. I have to go to school where I only rally just sit in my room most of the time because I still can't go to most of my classes from 5 in the morning to 6 in the afternoon. Then I have to eat and then train from 8 o'clock to 3 o'clock in the morning and on the weekend it 8 o'clock to 6 o'clock in the morning. But I have to do it if I want to get back to where I was before all this.

Right now I am at the end of that 2 hour time period between training and classes. Zach and I were heading down to Dr. Steve's office because we were called down. Dr. Steve isn't like how he was at Gallagher, he doesn't day excellent after everything and he isn't as friendly. I wonder why, we haven't done anything wrong at least I don't think we have done anything wrong. We finally get to the door to his office and Zach knocks on the door. We heard a faint "come in" and walked into the office.

"Ah Zach, Cammie take a seat." He said motioning to the two chairs in front of his desk. We sat down. He just sat down at his desk and stared at me, it was kind of awkward.

"Zach I have a question for you." He said. "do you think that Cammie is ready to return to regular classes." He continued without looking away from me.

"Honestly sir I think in a week or so she should be ready." He answered in a monotone voice. What how could he not think that I was ready to return to regular classes.

"And why is that Mr. Goode?" he asked still looking at me.

"She has done everything but hand to hand combat sir." He said in the same voice.

"She has covered everything else, am I right." He said still looking at me.

"Yes sir." He said still speaking monotone.

"Ok then she will return to regular classes today after lunch but only the nonphysical ones. You are dismissed." He said and turned to look at a file on his desk.

Me and Zach got up and left his office on that and made our way back to the room so I could stay there and wait for the classes I could go to. I just walked into the room sat on my bed and the guys left. We had already eaten breakfast so I was left by myself in a room with a pile of book I done use and nothing to do.

I was on my way to meet up with the guys for dinner when I saw a brick on the wall that was different than the others; a secret passageway. I hadn't been in any of the passageways here because I was always being watched my one of the guys; but they aren't here are they. I walk over to the brick and push it in. I almost immediately felt a small breeze which just confirmed that it was in fact a passageway. The wall slide away and I slipped inside the wall going back in place once I stepped into it leaving me in the dark. I let my eyes adjust to the light-or lack of it-before moving forward. I still could see very well so I walked with the wall.

After a while of walking I saw a kind of vent on the side of the wall where light was coming through. I walked closer to it and started to hear voices. I recognized one of the voices immediately; it was Zach's. I got closer to the vent and looked through it. It was hidden behind the bookcase with mirrors on the side so I could see the whole room. I looked in and saw Zach and Dr. Steve talking I decided to listen.

"So how is Ms. Morgan really doing Zach?" Dr. Steve asked. Didn't we all just have this talk?

"I already told you Sir." Zach said in the 'military' voice I like to call it.

"No, you told Ms. Morgan how she was doing. Now I want you to tell me." He replied. I could see something in Zach change, like he was hesitating. "Hesitation Mr. Goode is a very bad thing in the line of business." Dr. Steve said obviously seeing it to.

"She is doing well for her situation, but she is not back to where she was yet. It is my fear that she doesn't have to will to get back there." He answered.

What!? How could he think that? How could not tell me that; or even tell Dr. Steve that in front of me. He gave me false courage and encouragement; that is not what I need. I need the truth and nothing but the truth, but I know that in this line of business that is almost never the case.

"Next time Mr. Goode I expect you to tell me that when she is with you. In this business and in life you need to be pushed down to get back up." he said. "The injury was the initial knock down Mr. Goode but she needs to be knocked down on the way back up to actually achieve anything." He continued.

"Yes Sir." Zach said back.

"So because you are not capable of knock her down I will do it myself. She will be going on the assignment with the rest of your year to tail the girls from Gallagher." he paused and it looked like Zach was about to say something but Dr. Steve just continued talking. "I know she is a girl Mr. Goode and they will realize that. So it is you and your roommates job to help her act and look like one of us. You are allowed to use whatever you need but do not cut her hair. We're going to need her to have it for future assignments."

I have to do what. I couldn't take it anymore. I went back the way I came. I went to the lunch room grabbed an apple and walked back out; not making eye contact with anybody. But I know that they were looking at me. The boys are still not used to me being around.

On the way out the door I see Zach coming down the stairs so I turn and go into the closet I hid in the first time I came here. I hear the door to the cafeteria open and close and I look through the hole in the door to see if anybody is out there and I see that there isn't. So I open the door slowly and begin to climb the stairs to go back to my room.

When I get to the room I notice that there that there is another brick that is different than the others. One of the guys is probably going to came looking for me at one point, so I push it and walk into my second secret passage in Blackthorne. I walk with the wall and after about a minute of walking I sit down on the ground.

How could Zach not tell me what he thought; I had a right to know how I was doing. I can't believe that I have to go on an assignment to tail my sisters; or should I say ex-sisters. No once a Gallagher girl always a Gallagher girl. I can't believe that I have to go and tail my friends and not be able to tell them it's me, not be able to talk to them like I could before. But I guess that's the 'knock down' Dr. Steve was talking about.

I heard the doorway to the passageway open and somebody walk in. There is only one person that would know to look for me in a passageway; Zach. I pull my feet up to my chest and put my head on my knees hoping that Zach wouldn't see me. But Zach is an assassin and hope is a silly thing so when Zach sits down next to me I was really surprised.

"What are you doing in here Gallagher Girl?" He asked. I really didn't want to talk about it so I tried to play it off.

"I don't go to Gallagher anymore Zach remember, we've been over this." I said.

"You will always be my Gallagher Girl. Now answer my question, what are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I could ask you the same thing." I tried again.

"I'm here to see why you're here and you just walked into the cafeteria grabbed an apple and left without even saying hello to your own brother, that's not like you." He said. Damn it he was making me say it. "You're out of turn a round's now Gallagher Girl, now tell me." He said, I still had a couple up my sleeve.

"Maybe I've changed Zach, ever think of that? That after all this I'm not the same person I was before." I said seriously.

"You weren't like that this morning and you would never do that if you could help it; you have to strong of a conscience." He said. Damn it another one gone; well I guess I need to use my last resort.

I looked at Zach through the dark; I could just make out the silhouette of his body up against the wall, but I could still see his eyes. The emerald green popping out of the dark, it was almost mesmerizing. I tried one last time to get out of this situation and leaned in.

I was surprised when he met me half way; when our lips touched and I could feel fireworks go off in my head. It was slow and comforting; nothing like the one at Gallagher when he dipped me in the hall and it all went by too fast for me to process. It was strange how our lips shaped to each other's; not moving just savoring the moment but I like it. Then Zach pulled away and pushed his forehead against mine; a whole new kind of fireworks.

He looked me in the eyes. "That was nice, now please tell me why you're here?" he said. I can't believe it but Zach just said please, I kind of have to now because I know it must have been hard for him to do that.

"Fine, I heard your conversation with Dr. Steve in his office; the one that I wasn't in the room for. I heard what you said about me and my training." I pulled away from him and put the back of my head against the wall. "Why couldn't just have told me what you really thought Zach. I deserve the truth when it come my training; I deserve to know that you think I might not get back to where I was before." I said.

"How did you hear that?" Zach asked.

"I was in a passageway, it was behind the bookcase." I answered.

"What was the last thing you heard?" he asked.

"How I have to go on an assignment with the rest of our grade to tail the Gallagher Academy." I said

"Well I guess you didn't hear the end of it then." He said I just looked at him weird. "At the end he asked me again about you r training and if what I said was true about you not being about to get back to where u where before. He misheard me when I said it or I didn't explain it well enough. I told him that you wouldn't get back to where you where before you would be much, much better. It's true Gallagher Girl if you try you could be better than ever; just like I did." he explained.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I could be better than I was before, I could be stronger. It was crazy; it was hard to believe but I was happy about it. Wait scratch happy I was ecstatic.

"Do you really believe that Zach; that I could be better than I was." I said

"I do, but you're not going to be that same. You're going to not want to stop; you're going to become addicted to the thrill; the rush of the training; the fighting." He said not looking me in the eye even though you couldn't really see anything in this passageway. "It happened to me; it still is in me and it will happen to you." He continued.

"What are you talking about you weren't like that at Gallagher." I said

"Yeah I was, you just never say it. I would be in the barn or running around the yard at night. Nobody ever saw me." He said not meeting my eyes even though it was dark.

I had to think, how was I supposed to respond to that; how was I supposed to react. Before I knew it I was speaking but I had not control what I was saying.

"I can handle it, I can take it Zach you shouldn't worry." I said

"You don't get it Cam; you won't be able to control yourself. Your body will over power your mind; your heart. You will become cold; not caring who you hurt or what you do to get ahead." He continued

"How did you deal with it?" I asked

"I didn't. It took almost 10 guys to hold me down so I wouldn't get up to train. It's an addiction so much worse than anything you could imagine; it will change you and I don't want that to happen to you." He explained, it pained me just to listen to what happen but it got me thinking.

"So what were you like before everything happened?" I asked

"Honestly, I was a mixture of Jonas and Grant. Good at hacking, no common sense, and funny, carefree, ones I was described as the All-American boy." He said.

That has me at a loss of words. Zach wasn't always cocky and cryptic. Could training really change me that much? Could I really have no control over how I acted?

"So what you can never get back to the way you were?" I asked without thinking.

"Actually people have been saying I've been acting like my old self ever since I went to Gallagher." he answered. "People say it has something to do with you." He said in a hushed voice.

What was that supposed to mean that I brought back the old Zach; that I brought out the real him? What would happen to me though? Would I stay down to earth or would I become all cryptic and cocky like Zach.

"Come on Gallagher Girl I can see the gears turning in your head and we need to get going to you first class back." He said standing and reach out his hand to help me up.

"What class is it?" I asked

"You'll have to figure it out on your own Gallagher Girl."


	22. Cold

Zach would not tell me what class we were going to; he even took my schedule away so I could look at it to figure it out. We stopped at the room to get Grant and Jonas and then we went to class, even Grant and Jonas wouldn't tell me what class we were going to. They didn't talk on the way there either the only thing that was said was Grant saying one thing to Zach and then nothing; and it didn't help me out.

The only thing Grant said to Zach was "are you sure she call handle it?"

To which Zach replied "if she can't its going to help so it doesn't really matter." And that was it.

I got absolutely zip, zero, nada, nothing **(my personal saying right there in case you guys were wondering)** the rest of the way. It was aggravating but the world we live in is a need to know basis to I guess in going to have to get used to it. We stopped at a steel gray door with no windows and no number on it just a handle. It was different from the rest of the doors around it, it looked out of place and I knew that there was a reason behind it.

The guys didn't say anything just opened to door and went in and almost immediately I knew why they didn't tell me what class this was. Two doors and again they had no windows or anything. The guys led me to the one on the left and went in, we were met with a small groups of boys looking straight ahead and no place else. I turned to see what they were looking at and it was a glass window that showed another room with a single spot light on a steel looking chair. It looked like an interrogation room but for some reason I knew it wasn't because interrogation was next semester here while it was senior year at Gallagher. The guys walked to their seats, I noticed that there weren't any seats left so I looked at the guys. Grant saw me looking at noticed that there weren't any seats left and something flashed across him face but as quick as it appeared it disappeared. He immediately stood up and told me to sit in his chair, I did what he said and he took my place by the door. Seconds after I sat down who I am guessing is the teacher walked in.

"I can see our new student finally decided to show up. all I can say to you is that welcome to Cold." He turned to scan the room and noticed Grant by the door and just looked at him.

I looked at him to and he looked like he had nothing on his mind. He was leaning against the door with a blank expression on his face. If I wasn't related to him I would have said he looked attractive standing like that with his jumpsuit on that showed off his muscles and strong build. Wait what am I saying he's my brother.

"Well I guess we have our first volunteer." The teacher said and walked out the door with Grant following close behind. I looked at Zach across the room and had the same expression that Grant had had before he left. This was strange, if only I knew what was going on. Grant and the teacher had walked into the other room by now and Grant was sitting in the steel chair. The teacher had started to walk toward the glass and banged on it and said "somebody tell the newbie what is going to happen I'm tired of seeing the stupid expression on their faces when the stories told." He said. The boys just nodded and looked to a big guy in the front.

When I say big I don't mean like fat big I mean like muscle big like Grant; but Grant is bigger no question about it. Grant is like an MMA fighter and this guy just looks like he goes to the gym an hour a day in his spare time, he's big but not bigger than Grant or Zach maybe big was the wrong word to describe him. He was more like a wider version of Jonas with no glasses and red hair, there that's a better description of him.

He just turned around in his chair and looked at me "In this business you can't show emotion unlike in your old line of work; if you do you can easily be killed. So in this class the teacher learns all about your past and uses it against you. Civilians could technically call it bullying but here its called training. The teacher is pretty much trying to crack you, make you show any form of emotion he can get out of you." With that he just turned around and a boy sitting next to a button hit it and a buzzer went off in the room through the glass.

"Alright now that that's taken care of lets get going Mr. Newman." He took a long pause before saying "Or should I say Mr. Morgan." I was a little shocked at what he was starting with, it was weird but I had a feeling it was going in a different direction than I thought it was. The teacher just continued.

"That was your original name wasn't it, wait stupid question of course it was but they didn't want you did they, they didn't want a kid that would turn into a disappointment. They wanted a child with promise and that wasn't you was it, it was your sister. You know she's sitting in that room, watching you, and thinking about what a disaster you have turned into. Think that you have turned into a killer an assassin actually a cold hard killer, and she's going to be one to you know. She came here and now she's on the same path you are. She's not going to be that sweet, innocent, kind girl you met last semester at her school. Especially after that injury she just had, she going to become a brutal, mindless killer just like you already are. The only difference is that you're good at hiding it from her. She has no clue what you can do and my guess is that you don't want her to know but it's too late. I bet she is sitting in that room right now shocked that her brother is the top student in this school scratch that in the world at killing, interrogating, fighting, and most important." He paused and went behind Grant bending down so whisper in his ear but we all heard him. "_torturer."_ That shocked me a little but the whole time Grant just sat there and showed no emotion. Was what the teacher saying true was he all that stuff, but maybe it was a good thing because that way he would have a better chance of coming home. The teacher was walking around the room again still talking to Grant and trying to break him. "You know it's in you and your sister's blood to be great assassins. Your biological fathers, Morgan, and your adopted father, Solomon, were both great assassins before becoming weak and decided to go to the CIA to 'protect' you two. It was such a shame you know seeing such great talent go to waste, but that won't happen to you and we will make sure of that because you wouldn't want your baby sister to get hurt would you?" he said. that shocked me would they really hurt me so he wouldn't quit, was Solomon Grants adopted father? Why was all this kept from me all this time its aggravating! What happened next was extremely shocking Grant stood up and attacked the teacher, still with no emotion on his face.

Grant was punching the teacher and dogging punches from the teacher it was shocking. I took notice that Zach and a boy smaller than him left the room and seconds later were in the other room breaking apart Grant and the teacher I still don't know the name of.

"Well Mr. Newman that was good, you showed no emotion even in fighting and the fighting would have given you a good chance to get away,_ if you would have won in the big leagues_." He said and walked out, that was when the bell rang and it was time to go to the next class.


	23. Jokester

I'm still in a little shock about what happened in Cold today. Grant couldn't be what they said, he didn't look like a killer and he didn't act like one either. But what was I to judge I had only known him a little more than one semester and he didn't show any emotion during that whole thing so who knows what he could really be like. I hadn't talked to him about it yet; I hadn't talked at to anybody actually. After what happened I just became what I naturally am; the chameleon, even though I was the only girl in this school I think I did a good enough job; nobody tried to talk to me but that could have just been they heard what happened. I kept my head down and didn't make eye contact. Now it was after dinner and I was sitting in our room waiting for Zach to be ready for the training. I only had one thing left to do to get back to normal or as normal as I could with my injury. Had been trying to sleep before it like I always do but I just couldn't and I'm going to wish I had later tonight but there is nothing I can do about it now I only have 5 minutes before Zach springs up from his nap and we have to leave so I just get my clothes and get changed. When I say clothes I mean more like small spandex patches, I found that the spandex helped me keep cool and created more air resistance when we did agility stuff for a heavy work out. I went into the bathroom and changed. After I had changed I realized I had forgotten to grab my hair stuff and deodorant. So I picked my clothes up off the floor and walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"That must be record time Cam." Jonas said from his bed where he was on his laptop.

"Yeah well I forgot some stuff." I said and threw my uniform into the pill next to my bed.

"Cam you know you're going to get into trouble when we have inspection and whoevers doing it that night is going to give your drills." I heard Jonas say.

"Yeah, well it's not like I already don't do drills anyway." I said not really caring.

"yeah you got them there." Jonas continued and then started to laugh.

I looked through my draws to find my deodorant and finally found it I used it and then started to look for the right hair stuff I needed. I ended up picking a kind of bright green sparkly headband but not too bright it was in the middle, to match my green sports bra and black spandex shorts, for some reason I always have to have my headband match my sports bra or some part of my outfit, don't ask why because I couldn't tell you. I put my hair in a ponytail and put my headband on and I was done, I still have a couple minutes until we have to leave do I sit back on my bed.

"Wow Cam you put so much time and effort into getting ready its amazing." I hear Jonas sarcastically say from across the room.

"I know right I just look so good effortlessly." I say sarcastically from my position on my bed.

"There was no need to be sarcastic when you said that Gallagher Girl it's true." Zach said walking by me on his way to the bathroom, while doing this he hit me in the head with the shorts he had in his hands.

This made me blush slightly; normally Grant would have yelled something at Zach like 'not when I'm right here dude' or 'dude that's my sister' I swear he was once a surfer because he says 'dude' so much but Zach says it back so it must be something between them.

"Come on Gallagher Girl the faster we get started the faster you get back to full school training." Zach said coming out of the bathroom.

"Alright, alright I'm coming I'm coming don't get your panties in a wad." I said, me and Zach joke so much with each other its like we have known each other our whole lives.

"I do not wear panties I am a boxers man thank you very much." He said walking away with his nose in the air. I couldn't help but laugh, my point was proven.

"Too much information dude." I said oh god I wasn't going to start saying dude all the time was I.

"Like you didn't already know." he said from his closet where he was putting his uniform in his hamper where it is actually supposed to go.

"Yeah you're right because you walk around to room to much with only underwear on. Come to think of it we really need to fix that, you know there's a girl living here and that girl doesn't feel like hiding her face in her pillow every time you decide to do that." I said we joke around way to much but he really needs to stop doing that.

"You can feel free to walk around in your underwear if you want to." He said and at that Grant did one of his usual 'dude that's my sister your talking to'

Zach continued "All I'm saying is that walking around in your underwear is no different than walking around in a bathing suit." He said like its common sense.

"No there is a big difference because guys bathing suits are loose and boxers are tight." **(I only know this because I have a friend that's a senior that's on the guys track team and one day he decided that he was going to practice in only a shirt and his boxer. Yeah I yelled at him to go put on an actual pair of pants.)**

"So…" was Zach's reply. I just got up and left the room for training, Zach got the clue and followed close behind.


	24. Dude thats my sister

**Sorry for the long wait guys I just have been really busy but no worries its vacation week so im going to be writing a lot. But i think you guys are going to really like this chapter ;) well here you guys go**

* * *

Training had gone as usual; Zach became all serious and pushed me, I tried my hardest, nut the whole time there was just one question I had on my mind I couldn't get it out. What did the teacher in Cold mean when he said that grant was a brutal killer and that I could be just like him but worse or better in this case I guess; I'm not completely sure.

"What's on your mind Gallagher Girl?" Zach ask reading my mind.

"Just thinking about some stuff." I said not really wanting to talk about it because he probably didn't know the answer but then again they are best friends.

"Yeah like what?" he asks. Well might as well it can't hurt, right?

"What that teacher said in Cold today. That Grant was all that stuff and that I could be the same but better." I said

"Oh yeah, what about it is making you crazy?"

"I never said it was making me crazy." I said because it wasn't it was just running through my head. "the who thing really, how did he become all that?" I ask

"Well I think that that's more of a story for Grant to tell you then me, no matter how hard I tried I could never see doing all that stuff from his point of view to tell you the truth." He replied. I left it at that and started to run to the room because I could see the door from where we were and I now had a strong urge to use the bathroom.

I ran in the room and noticed that Grant and Jonas were still asleep; usually they are awake but we had finish early today because I only had to focus on one thing instead of a couple. I ran right to the bathroom knowing that Zach would wake Jonas and I don't want to be the one to wake Grant because let me tell you it is not a fun experience. I ran in and locked the door, used the bathroom and washed my hands; but I didn't go back into the room because I had heard Jonas be woken up but I didn't hear the grunt and moans that usually happen when Grant is woken up. After a couple more minutes I still hadn't heard the noise's so I decided that I should see what's going on out there. When I walked out I saw Jonas and Zach changing by their closets and grant still sleeping like the brick he is in his bed. I just stood in the door way to the bathroom and waited for one of them to notice me.

"Cam, finally you're done now wake up Grant." Jonas said finally turning around.

"What, NO?!" I said almost instantly.

"Come on Cam, he'd think twice before he tries to hurt you when you wake him up. He would just brake one of our bones." Jonas said back.

"Fine." I mumbled

"Thanks Cam love you" Jonas said

"Yeah, yeah I've heard it all before." I said jokingly waving it off.

I walked over to my bed and grabbed a pillow to put over Grant's face for when he grunts and moans when he wakes up so that he doesn't wake the whole school. I make it to his bed and put the pillow on his face, then get on top of him a straddling position over his abs so I can wake him the right way. Once I'm on top of him I begin to hit his side with one of my hand while the other one hit the pillow that I put on his head. After about a minute he wakes up.

"Damn it Cammie you need to stop waking me up like that. What if somebody came in and all they say was you straddling my stomach, this is an all-boys school if you forgot; some of the guys can be perverted you know." he said, that's when I actually realized what it would look like and I sprung up and ran to my bed hiding under the covers; I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait why would they think that, were twins you dumb dumb." I said coming out from under the covers still laughing.

"I don't know I just wanted you to get off of me." Grant said laughing.

"See he would have just thrown us into a table if we ever tried anything like." Jonas said from across the room. I that just made me laugh harder thinking about it but then I stopped thinking about what happened yesterday. If it was true, and I'm guessing it is, he would actually do it and that me shutter a little thinking about it.

"Come on guys lets go to breakfast." Zach said from the doorway.

We all just agreed and began to walk out the door. About half way there Grant stopped and started to talk.

"Cam I forgot to change before we left come with me back to the room?" Grant said and grabbed my arm. I knew that he really didn't want to change he had gone to breakfast in his pajamas before he really didn't care he; he wanted to talk about what happened yesterday, I could see it in his eyes. He may be amazing at keeping his emotions hidden but he can't fool me; but for his sake I'm going to call it twin telepathy. We didn't talk on the way to the room and when we got there the air around us was kind of awkward because we both knew what was coming and it would change things in a way that couldn't be fixed.


End file.
